


Dangerous curiosity

by HauntByKhajiit



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marioto's Heirs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntByKhajiit/pseuds/HauntByKhajiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter will appear at very dangerous place and unknowingly will create way for danger to come in his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someone...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=someone...).



> I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim. No Beta.

# Dangerous curiosity 

**Prologue**

 

Gryffindor tower was completely silent, much quieter than ever before. Although it was still early, not even 10 hours in the evening, students in the living room were not present. Due to the cloud of silence, horror and despair all went to bed early. A few hours ago, Professor McGonagall announced message, which left in their veins just ice cold.

 

**3 hours ago, Gryffindor Tower**

 

Students tried to distract and not to think about reports that hear around school. Everyone avoided looking at Weasleys, no one wanted to see how the message hit their family. Ginny Weasley took the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Only girl in their family, their little treasure, disappeared. She disappeared like a smile on faces twins, as calm and condescending Percy’s mask. It was a quite while that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter left the common room. Probably as much as they, or maybe even more, could not bear the unsaid words in this room.

Portrait door to the room opened again, revealing the head of the house. Professor looks even more devastated than ever before and it did not bode any good news.

"Students, prepare your things," she said in a low hoarse voice, "tomorrow morning you'll leave Hogwarts." Students throw at each other dismayed look. It could not be worse, could it? Lee stood next to the twins and turned professor's way: "Professor did happen... something else?"

Professor of Transfiguration at this moment almost started crying. She took few times shaky breath and replied: "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter went to the Chamber of Secrets for Miss Weasley. But only one who returned was Mr. Weasley with message."

Common room turned to suffocating silence. Professor looked around, trying to avoid the Weasley's boys’ eyes. In the short message she didn't tell everything and hoped that her students will never know the whole truth. Sometimes it is better to let a few things untold.

**Presence**

 

In the hospital wing Ron Weasley lay peacefully asleep. His parents were sitting with him, watching as the scars on his skin were slowly disappearing. In the room was headmaster and the heads of other houses. The corridors patrolled other professors. Every citizen of this silent Hogwarts heard in the wind question that they were afraid to ask, 'What happens now without Harry Potter?'

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Lost in the Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Marioto's Heir or Skyrim. No Beta.

**Harry Potter POV**

 

Harry Potter had a big problem. Before him was Lord Voldemort in his little a transparent and young body. Ginny was more and more pale, he did not have his wand and Riddle was smirking. Adrenaline in the blood rises, not knowing what to do. On his face are formed beads of sweat. He needs his wand, urgently. No one can fight unarmed with wizard. He could rather be a walking in the dragon reservation. Riddle was still talking and approached closer to Harry. In his mind formed the idea: ‘When he’ll come close I will pull the wand from his hand!' Harry was listening Riddle long monologue and at one point he approached close enough.

 

**Tom Riddle POV**

 

Tom Riddle never thought that the small, frail boy can move so fast. At one point stood on the spot and now he hangs on his hand with wand. Boy clawed his still a little transparent hands and dragged wand. Of course, he immediately tried to shake off the brat, but adhered as a hard tick. Slowly he run out of nerves, pointing wand towards the Potter's chest, but he understood his intention and rotate the wand back to him. Boy, although he held his wand almost in the middle, tried to pronounce spell. Both suddenly shouted, "Avada Kedavra" "Expeliarmus".

 

At that moment Riddle was thrown about 3 meters from where he fought with Potter. In his hand he managed to keep Potter's wand. Immediately stood up and looked around. Tom was in the Chamber of Secrets alone only with dying Ginny Weasley. At the place where he fought with the boy remained only his broken glasses. Tom Riddle smirked. Although he does not know what happened to the boy, he can really go back now. He went to the place and picked up the glasses. Maybe it would be nice to leave for Dumbledore some nice message. He turned toward the statue and started calling basilisk.

 

**Harry Potter POV**

 

The first thing Harry realized was that he was not longer in the Chamber of Secrets. The next thing he realized soon after was that would really rather be in the Chamber of Secrets as here. Although he do not see without glasses far away, he knew a place where he is, is not for him or any other human being.

 

Sky was green, still glowing with a strange light. The floor on which he lay was made of black stone, somewhere were strewn on the ground a few parchments. Harry stood slowly and in small steps proceeded to the closest light which he saw. He examined his surroundings. He felt that in the air were flying things here and there, very similar books. He heard the sound of turning pages; somewhere deep beneath him was heard rippling water. But the worst was the feeling of this place. He had a feeling that someone was watching him, that someone in the shadows beyond his vision looks at him and it’s only a matter of time before it attacks. Wandlessly he felt exposed and weak, but in the spirit doubted that it would help at this point.

 

He came to the light, squinted at the tower which appeared in the distance. It was huge, all black and around was flying dragons! He also noticed that what looked like carved pillars, are actually a huge pile of books stacked on top of each other. Place seemed huge and he did not even know how he got here. The only option was to carefully explore and find his way back.

 

**Tom Riddle POV**

 

Even though it took some time, the result was excellent. He looked at the unconscious boy, evaluating his message. It was easily readable, not too short or long, somewhat mystical but revealing a beautiful truth, just as he wanted.

It came in very handy that on the way out to the Chamber of Secrets came across a little surprise in the form of dirty little boy, Ron Weasley, and some crazy man talking to a stone at his feet.

Basilisk next to him was finishing his second meal. Not that 1st one somehow filled him, because it was not even a single canapé. Riddle approached the boy, check his creation once again and then he sent a levitation spell. Slowly was boy handed down at basilisk and Riddle commanded to go out into the toilets on the second floor.

When they reached the top, he stopped deafening screams that suddenly stopped. When Riddle looked back, he saw only the black spirit of a girl. He looked at her annoyed. He threw red-haired boy on the floor in the toilets and ordered to leave the basilisk. Chamber of Secrets was sealed.

 

**No one POV**

 

A few minutes later rushed into the room Professors Flitwick and Snape. They immediately noticed almost naked Weasley and black spirit. They took them to the hospital wing, consigning along the way messages to their colleagues. While there came, in the room were already waiting for them headmaster and Professor McGonagall. She almost cried out when got to know an injured boy that they brought with them.

 

"Where did you find him?" McGonagall asked while she was watching Madam Pomfrey, who started treat wounds.

"He was lying on the ground in the toilets on the second floor." Snape replied.

She turned to the director. He sighed deeply and looked at the boy.

 

_Dumbledore, what are you going to do without your boy who lived?_

 

These words were carved with a curse into boy's body, neatly as if someone was writing with quill on parchment.Like the boy was nothing more than a piece of paper, which is after reading simply thrown in trash. And although director feels sorry for boy, words on his skin hit him a lot more. In the room were weeping parents of dead girl and wounded boy. When Professor Sprout came to the other heads of houses, they turned to the headmaster.

 

"Professor Dumbledore, will we inform the students?" She asked.

The oldest professor nodded slowly, “Yes, Pomona, it would be best if you all will go to all to your houses and inform students of their departure.”

"And will they come back here ever again, Albus?"

"This is the end of Hogwarts, Minerva" replied Dumbledore tiredly, "end of Hogwarts and the wizard world as we know it."

Nobody in the room tell their opinion. After a minute, Snape turned and left the room. In moment was followed by the other fellow. When Madame Pomfrey has completed her work, the only sounds in the room were sobs of Mrs. Weasley.


	3. Chapter 2 - Disappearance, which all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Marioto's Heir or Skyrim. No Beta.

**Ron Weasley POV**

 

3 days passed and Ron Weasley suddenly woke up in the hospital wing. Into his thought immediately rushed images that will haunt him probably forever. He remembers all the pain, a slight but frosty smile of a man who tortured him slowly. Along with all that pain he was able to notice that next to him was monstrous snake slowly eating his professor.

When it comes back in his mind, Ron immediately leaned over the bed and began to throw up. His throat burned, because he didn’t have anything in the stomach. Not even notice when, Madame Pomfrey came to him.

"Mr. Weasley, it is good that you are awake." She wave her wand, occasionally muttered something.

"You are fine I let your parents know that they can come here for you."

"Why they should come, I can just take the train as usual." He did not want to see them, not so soon after he failed rescue Ginny and sent Harry to death.

"They'll come for you, because Hogwarts is closed. You are the last student who has left. "

Ron stared at her open-mouthed.

"Closed?"

 

**No one POV**

 

Trough Britain flew reports on the closure of Hogwarts like wildfire. Owls were flying everywhere during the day, wizards rushed to the neighbors, because they did not believe the Daily Prophet. But no one could reverse this report, it was just bare truth. Hogwarts closed because the girl died and Harry Potter disappeared. Fudge, of course, seeing a chance, declared after young Potter a search. Dumbledore has been sharply criticized that he did not watch over children enough and that he is not as great wizard as it is said.

But as the days passed, no one could find Harry Potter. Months have passed andmuggleborn did not receive their letters from Hogwarts, but the other magic schools. Students who wish to continue their education went abroad or hired teachers. One year passed and near the abandoned castle, which was until recently the school, appeared tall shadow.

"We finally got home, Nagini."

 

**Harry Potter POV**

 

This place is horrible, disgusting, wet, repulsive, scary, dark, creepy and really great addition to his nightmares. Harry walked slowly from light to light, hoping that somewhere in the blackness is not black dark abyss into which he can fall. Everything seemed the same, stone walls, strange lights and columns of thousands of books. Although he tried to read some of the books that lay on the ground, the only thing he saw was strange characters:

 

 

Of course, I read in some foreign languages, Harry thought sarcastically. When third book was still unreadable, he simply gave up and continued on. However, he noticed that the books were not the only things that have beenstrewn. Here and there on some table, which is more similar to the altar than a table, lay the glass bottles filled with red or blue liquid. It could be some potions, but he does not recall any of such colours. Maybe that Snape did not learned about them. Perhaps only Harry was not paying attention to him and he mentioned them few times in class. Or something like that did not exist in his world. Harry had no doubt that this place is not his world. This is too crazy and scary even for the wizard world.

Harry came to an impasse. There was one altar with blue potion, pendant and some other books. Maybe he could drink the blue liquid? Harry began to be thirsty and tired. Did not know how much time has passed since disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets. Surely, professors in school already are looking for him. Perhaps, if he will not mention this place to Professor McGonagall, he won’t have detention until the last year.

He went to the table and took a pendant in his pocket. Reaching for the bottle, but when he wanted to drink, he heard something approaching to him from behind. When he turned, he saw flies like a black cloud. Harry did not wait even for a second and ran away. Cloud materialized and turned towards Harry. When Harry looked back, he regretted doing it. Monster, which has now rushed after him, looks like a cross between a foiled mutant octopus and man. It floated in the air like a Dementor had many unsavoury tentacles.

Escape was his only option. Just ran, not even looking where, turn into tunnels, bypassing the strange windows and altars. He just ran. When he turned back again, he did not see anything. He leaned against the wall and tried to get some rest. In corner of his eye he saw something black on a pedestal. It looked like a book, but much larger than the other. It was all black, old and without a name. On it was shown something that resembled the monster with tentacles.

Fear and fatigue were overwhelmed by curiosity. Harry came to the pedestal and opened the book.

There was a voice, and Harry exclaimed.

"I did not notice that someone came into my realm. How did you get here?" said a voice almost yawning. Harry looks around, finally looked at the book. It was different from the other. Scripture on the pages moved, rotate and disappeared. The book as if it had its own life, writing as if it wanted to be read only by selected people. Harry wanted to slap himself, once will his curiosity kill him.

"I do not know how I got here," he answered truthfully.

"Hmmm, have you read a book, boy?" ask the voice.

"No, I did not read. Who are you?" He did not like to speak to the voice, this year thought he was crazy more than enough.

"I am Hermaeus Mora."

Harry waited, that voice will respond further, but heard nothing. He quietly relieved when suddenly over him from the green sky began to appear tentacles and eyes. It was huge, slimy and looked directly at him.

"Interestingly, it seems that you got lost." That was the last thing Harry heard before he passed out.

 

**Hermaeus Mora POV**

 

As soon as a young boy fainted, he slowly began to disappear from his view. It was a long time since someone has entered the Apocrypha, and never without his knowledge. Before the boy completely disappeared Heraemus put one of the tentacles on him. Maybe in another realm are people seeking knowledge will to pay its price.


End file.
